


Everything Is Awesome!

by Pelydryn



Series: All the FLUFF! [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AFOL, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conventions, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, LEGO con AU, Legos, M/M, Nerdiness, flickr tags are evil. it's LEGO, includes a glossary, not legos, too many links!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn
Summary: Morgana lugs Arthur to a LEGO convention. Arthur is not impressed. He's especially not impressed with the skinny LEGO nerd that has doomed him to a life of never walking again.Or: All the things about LEGO that you never knew you didn't want to know!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/gifts).



> All links are optional, as is the glossary. But if you skip them, you might not be able to pass the test... I'm sure there's a test around here... somewhere. No? *makes note to write the test for this fic*
> 
> Disclaimer: The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.
> 
> (And if you believe that, you probably are the kind of person that thinks LEGO and glue are a match made in heaven.)
> 
> For Moon, who is a great cheerleader and friend, and who encouraged the LEGO con AU. She did NOT encourage the craziness though. That's all me.

Arthur couldn't believe the things Morgana could guilt him into doing. Attending a [nerd ](https://ideascdn.lego.com/community/projects/ec1/039/147896/2565927-o_1ao1kim7hb9i1790kok1c6m7dn1t-thumbnail-full.jpg)convention as a full-fledged participant really pushed the bounds of what a brother should be expected to do for his sister. Sure, Mordred had had a tragic accident with a [butter knife](https://goo.gl/images/75LhRY)—which may have pleased Arthur to no end—but couldn't she have gone alone? It was just a [LEGO con](http://mosaicbricks.blogspot.com/2012/11/brickcon-2012.html), not a [formal wedding](https://goo.gl/images/YX2t6e) where a [plus one](https://goo.gl/images/ALx5bJ) was a must. What if someone recognised him? He’d never live it down.

Set up was on Thursday, and Morgana had conscripted Arthur to lug her models into the [Exhibition Hall](https://goo.gl/images/pB8KcC). Most were packed into boxes, but a few were too delicate and were transported on shallow trays. Arthur was carrying the turreted roof of her [fantasy castle](https://goo.gl/images/JF9xTa) masterpiece (to be attached later via [Technic pins](https://www.bricklink.com/v2/catalog/catalogitem.page?P=2780#T=C)). He had almost arrived at the [Castle table](https://goo.gl/images/rWq7fv) when someone appeared out of nowhere right in front of him.

“Shit!” he yelled, frantically trying to step around the person without colliding. If he damaged Morgana's roof, she would sneak into his flat at night and [leave LEGO scattered all over the floor](http://i.imgur.com/3IbiTMj.jpg). He'd get up to go to the loo and never be able to walk again.

He almost salvaged the situation. While stumbling towards the table, he reached out and got the tray to land on it. But the momentum caused the model to tip onto its side. There was a loud crunch as several of the castle’s pointed roofs fell off their towers. Bricks scattered across the table and onto the floor.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Arthur yelled, desperately straightening towers and turrets. He picked up one of the roof sections and tried to reattach it to a tower—but it wasn't the same size, it was the wrong one, pieces were missing, he was [DOOMED](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/spongefan/images/8/89/IJLSA_Episode-Doomed.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130417202809).

“Sorry, sorry!” the person who had caused the disaster said. It was some pasty, too-skinny nerd boy wearing a tee covered with a [shirtless LEGO man](https://goo.gl/images/3K4rC8) that said ‘Nice ABS.’ Arthur didn't get it.

“I missed you there! I was just under the table making sure all my [GBC modules](https://www.designboom.com/design/lego-great-ball-contraption-modules/) are in order—”

Arthur was too horrified by the disaster to give a fuck about excuses, nor did he care a whit about whatever the hell a GBC mod-a-whatsit was.

“Stop babbling, you idiot. You've caused enough trouble. My sister will never forgive me and I'll never walk again and she'll bring that boy of hers over to mine all the freaking time and they'll both go on and on about how amazing he is and how he'd never drop something that took three months to build and—”

“I said I was sorry!” the boy sniped. “And for someone who doesn't like babbling, you sure do a lot of it, my friend.”

Arthur jerked his head up at that. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

“Do I know you?” Arthur asked, irked.

“Er, I'm [Merlin](https://goo.gl/images/bLk7o7).” The nerdboy stuck his hand out to shake. Arthur's hands were full of LEGO, and he glared instead.

“So I don't know you.” Arthur’s anger spiked. This was fucking great. Brought down by a nerd who wanted to be [_friends_](https://goo.gl/images/tsBBHp).

“No.” Some of Merlin's enthusiasm waned. “That was my mistake.”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an [ass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzgdMHO16t4).”

“Or I one who could be so stupid!” Arthur growled. “Did you even stop once and think to look where you were going? That maybe someone might be carrying an extremely fragile model that should not, under any circumstances, crash into a table?”

“Oh, right. I'm really sorry about that.” At least Merlin had the decency to look ashamed. His cheeks blushed, and it accentuated the sharp angles of his cheeks and the intense blue of his eyes. He retracted his hand and ran it nervously through his dark hair, leaving it more askew than it already had been. Now that Arthur was paying attention, he had to admit that Merlin was actually fairly decent-looking—for a nerd.

“I'm Arthur,” he said. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean up this mess. Why the hell this wasn't glued together is beyond me.”

Merlin gasped. “What kind of A-fole are you?”

Arthur frowned, trying to make sense of that sentence. “Did you just call me an A-hole?”

Merlin smiled, and it was [dazzling](https://goo.gl/images/3KKAJJ). Arthur maybe wouldn't mind insults if they were always accompanied by such brilliant expressions.

“Oh, are you one of those people that says ‘awful’? I never liked that pronunciation, because then you get sentences like, ‘I'm an awful mocker,’ and I'm rather proud of my skills, thank you very much.”

“You're proud that you can mock people?” From what he knew of Nerdboy, it wouldn't be that surprising, though he wouldn't expect him to admit to it. Certainly not to Arthur, who was strong enough to snap Merlin in two.

Merlin gaped at him. “You're a few bricks short of a mock, aren't you?”

Arthur snorted. “ _This_ is your famed mocking skill? It doesn't even make sense!”

Merlin keeled over, laughing. “I'm going to hazard a guess that you're new to this whole LEGO thing, aren't you?” His laugh was infectious, and Arthur couldn't help but smile.

“What gave it away?” he asked, appreciating how Merlin's insolent lips were so delightfully full.

“Wanting [glue ](https://goo.gl/images/wVBiu6)was a solid indicator, and you clearly have no idea what I'm talking about. You're no A-fole.” Arthur flashed his most exasperated look, and Merlin hurried to explain. “AFOL. A-F-O-L. [Adult Fan of LEGO](https://goo.gl/images/CWCfMA). Some people like to pronounce it ‘awful’ but that's inviting trouble, if you ask me.”

Not that pronouncing it to rhyme with A-hole was much better, Arthur thought.

“And MOC, spelled M-O-C, stands for ‘my own creation’. To differentiate the models we design from the standard LEGO sets. You'd be surprised by the number of people who come to the public exhibition and think that all we've done is put official sets together. And when you tell them you designed it yourself, they'll want instructions so they can make it too and get upset when there aren't any. People can be entitled pricks.”

Arthur squirmed a little as Merlin said that. He'd had plenty of entitlement in his life, but hoped that he wouldn't ever show it quite so stupidly. And preferably not to Merlin, who he was sure would never let him live it down. (Why he cared what Merlin thought was an issue better addressed later—preferably in the privacy of his bedroom.)

“And your shirt?” he asked, eager to shift the conversation to more comfortable footing.

Merlin looked down and blushed. “Oh! You mean the ‘Nice ABS’. Not that you don't have nice abs, of course”—the rosy red of his flushed cheeks intensified—”but ABS is the plastic LEGO is made out of. [Acrylonitrile Butadiene Styrene](http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Acrylonitrile_Butadiene_Styrene), in case you're a chemistry nerd…” Arthur's face involuntarily screwed itself into a grimace of distaste. Merlin's seemingly endless stream of words ground to a halt for a moment before continuing. “Or perhaps not. Er….” Arthur could see the gears in Merlin's brain whirring furiously, trying to find a new topic. “So, how did you come to be in possession of such a mighty fine MOC if you're not into LEGO?”

“It's mine.” And here was Morgana, right on time to soak up the praise. “My _dear brother_ here is helping me. Though…” Her brilliant white teeth flashed in the ugly florescent lighting, and she looked pointedly from the ruined roof to Arthur. “I'm not sure ‘helping’ is the word I'm looking for…” She trailed off meaningfully, and Arthur had no doubt he would be in for it later.

Merlin smiled brightly at her. “Sorry about that. It was my fault. I can help you fix it, though. I don't think your brother will be much help. He was wishing for _glue_ earlier.” His tone of voice suggested that Arthur had been asking for slugs in his soup.

“Blasphemy!” Morgana said, laughing and rolling her eyes at Arthur. Great. Just great. Now she would have an ally to team up on him with. “I wouldn't mind the help, but I'm not sure you would be able—”

“Oh, it's no trouble. I can put just about anything back together. At least this isn't a ship!”

“Why on earth would a castle be easier than a ship?” Arthur asked, confused. He regretted it the moment he asked; now he felt like an ignorant idiot again.

“A [SHIP](https://goo.gl/images/t7Vt7G). S-H-I-P. A ‘seriously huge investment in parts’. You really don't want to break one of those babies. There will be a few on the [Space table](https://goo.gl/images/jKtUnh); I'll take you over to see them once they're set up.”

Arthur had to acknowledge that while Merlin was definitely a nerd, he was also friendly and informative. And… not horrible on the eyes—for a pasty, skinny thing.

Morgana was clearly enamoured with him; Arthur could tell by the sparkle in her eyes and the grin on her lips. Mordred had better watch out.

“I'm Morgana,” she said, reaching out her hand. “And I see you've already met my brother, Arthur.”

Merlin's return smile was blinding, and Arthur felt his chest clench a little. A flare of… was it jealousy?… boiled up in his gut. But that was stupid. He had nothing to be jealous of.

“I'm Merlin. A pleasure to meet you.”

Morgana’s brow wrinkled. “[Merlin](https://goo.gl/images/t94iEu)… [Merlin](https://goo.gl/images/8DTTUS)… I know I've heard that name before… Do you post your stuff online?”

Merlin's grin turned bashful. “Yeah, I have—”

Before he could finish, Morgana was peering at his [Brick Badge](https://goo.gl/images/sTBV5X). Everyone had a nametag made from four bricks eight studs long stacked on top of each other. Or... some people had gone crazy and wore brick badges large enough to serve as [armour](https://goo.gl/images/CZZyoJ). The front of each was engraved with various things. Real names, of course, but also internet user names, to help people recognise others from online. Morgana stepped back, a look of awe on her face. It was a look Arthur had certainly never had directed at him before.

“You're Emrys?” she asked. “Your stuff is amazing! That [Dark Tower](https://goo.gl/images/mDML46) you did… I was drooling all over it!”

Merlin's blush reached all the way to his ears. It was adorable. Arthur supposed a nerd like him wouldn't normally have beautiful women fawning over him.

A group of other con participants was passing by, and someone must have heard Morgana's exclamation.

“Emrys? _The_ Emrys?” someone called over.

“It's him!” Morgana announced.

They were quickly surrounded by a half-dozen people. Arthur noticed, to his dismay, that they were all fawning over Merlin. Several of them were gorgeous, and not one looked his way.

Huh. Maybe there was something to this nerd business after all.

“You're the guy that did the [Crystal Cave MOC](https://goo.gl/images/Erkhdg). That was sweet!”

“How the hell did you get the rocks in that cave to be so realistic? And those [brick-built giant spiders](https://goo.gl/images/kikkf2)… wow.”

“I've got your [book](https://nostarch.com/catalog/lego) right here! Can I have your autograph?”

Alrighty then. Maybe there was rather a lot to this nerd business.

Merlin was brilliant, smiling and chatting and signing autographs and making friends with everyone. After just ten minutes, some girl named Freya had her arms wrapped firmly around Merlin's shoulders. She was pretty enough, yes. But Merlin could do better. Arthur was certain.

Morgana avidly engaged in the conversation, which was filled with all sorts of strange terms. The ones Arthur remembered were all rather gross, things like [_snot_ ](http://www.holgermatthes.de/bricks/en/snot.php)and [_burp_ ](https://www.bricklink.com/v2/catalog/catalogitem.page?P=6082#T=C)and [_lurp_](https://www.bricklink.com/v2/catalog/catalogitem.page?P=6083#T=C). It sounded as if teenage boys had made up the terms; in retrospect they probably had. From what Morgana said about posting online, teen boys were the largest demographic. At this con, though, attendees had to be over eighteen. The majority of people in the hall were male, but there was a substantial number of [females ](http://thebrickblogger.com/2011/08/female-lego-fans-part-1/)too. Morgana would be pleased. She was always railing on about gender inequality and lost opportunities for girls who weren't encouraged to build. “Did you know there are parents that refuse to buy LEGO for girls because they think it's only for boys? Ridiculous!”

At last everyone moved on. Merlin flashed Arthur a grin (clearly not flirtatious; that was just in Arthur's imagination) and then deftly helped Morgana put her castle back together. His graceful hands flew over the bricks; it was mesmerising to watch.

The three of them chatted as they worked. It was much more fun than Arthur expected.

“The con games are great,” Merlin said. “My favourite is the blind build. There’s a [curtained thingy](https://goo.gl/images/RJTvmz), and you put your hands through it so you can't see anything. Then you put a set together.”

Arthur's jaw dropped. “How the hell are you supposed to do that?”

Merlin laughed. He laughed a lot. Arthur was growing rather fond of it.

“You feel the pieces, of course. It's challenging, but not too difficult once you get used to it.”

“But what about the colour? You can't feel colour!”

“Colour doesn't matter except as a tiebreaker. It's fun. You should do it. We could enter together.”

Arthur hadn't put a LEGO set together since he was twelve, and he certainly didn't intend to start with a blind build next to some sort of LEGO Jedi master. “No way!” Arthur laughed, finding the idea hysterical. “I couldn't even snap two pieces together!” Though if he couldn't use his eyes for building, he could use them instead to ogle… er… watch… his new friend.

Merlin looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “But everyone who enters gets to keep the set, no matter how they do. If you didn't want it… you could always give it to your sister. Or to me. I always need more studs.” He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, a blinding grin lighting up the whole hall.

Shit, shit, shit. How could Arthur say no to that?

“And then we could do the one-armed build and the build in the bag and the team build—”

“But I would make you lose!” Wasn't Emrys some big, fancy, genius builder? Wouldn't he want to show off his skills?

“It's still fun! And you get to keep the sets no matter—”

“But… you have fans! They want autographs! Don't you need to maintain a certain… image?”

“I know that ‘ego’ makes up seventy-five percent of the word ‘LEGO’, but that's nothing like the true meaning of the name.” Merlin spoke so genuinely that Arthur listened in a way he never would have if Morgana had gone off on a similar topic—which she probably had, but Arthur wouldn't know, since he pretty much refused to listen to her ‘talk nerd’ on principle.

“So what does it mean?” he asked, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

“The name ‘LEGO’ came from the Danish phrase _leg godt_ , which means ‘[play well](https://goo.gl/images/BPffkB)’. It's about playing, not winning!”

When Merlin said it like that, Arthur felt slightly ridiculous for worrying about his own performance. Perhaps it showed on his face, because Merlin said, “Don't worry! Everything is awesome!” and then he and Morgana burst into a spirited rendition of [the song from The LEGO Movie](https://youtu.be/StTqXEQ2l-Y). Other people joined in, and Arthur couldn't help but love all the nerds having such a great time together.

“Just wait till Nim comes tomorrow! She's got the best [Angry Princess Unikitty cosplay](https://goo.gl/images/SVEEZX). And then we'll sing all over again!”

God, Merlin's enthusiasm was infectious.

They finally finished setting up and were ready attend the evening social. Merlin checked his GBC modules one more time (“…for the[ Great Ball Contraption](http://www.greatballcontraption.com/wiki/Main_Page). It's a [Rube Goldberg thing](https://youtu.be/RBOqfLVCDv8). You'll love it…”) and off they went.

As they walked to the event center, Morgana said, “Oh, Arthur, I forgot to tell you. Morgause said she'll come with me tomorrow, so you won't have to. I'm sure you'll be pleased to make such an easy escape from the nerd show.”

Arthur should have been relieved. He hadn't wanted to come and had only agreed as a great favour (and after a lot of coercion). But now that he was here… It wasn't _that_ bad. He had to admit he was kind of looking forward to the rest of the con… if only to see Merlin again.

But maybe Merlin wouldn't want him see him?

As soon as they entered the party, a group of people, beer bottles in hand, surged towards Merlin. “My [LUG](http://www.brickwiki.info/wiki/LEGO_Users_Group),” he said confusingly as they surrounded him. Arthur felt his spirits dampen and wandered off to find a drink of his own. He looked over to see that Freya girl with her arms around Merlin— _again_ —and Arthur took an extra long swig of his drink.

It was time for the [impaired build contest](https://flic.kr/p/Mqf4Rf)—drunk contestants only. Arthur stood against a wall and watched as Merlin, Morgana, and ten other people raced to put a set together correctly. Quite a lot of mistakes were made, and the audience hooted and hollered and laughed along with the participants.

Merlin finished first, closely followed by Freya. Everyone cheered, and then the party host gave Merlin a [tee shirt](https://goo.gl/images/TX4DQj) as a prize. He held it up to show off. It had a picture of two LEGO bricks with arms, one hugging the other from behind. The front brick said, “LEGO,” and the second said, “No.”

Merlin came over to him, smiling.

“Congrats!” Arthur said.

Merlin pressed his prize into Arthur's hands. “Here, I want you to have this. When you wear it, you can think of me.” Wait—was Merlin referring to the LEGO? Or to the hugging? “I do hope you come back tomorrow. I'd love to show you around!”

And then Merlin hugged him, just like the brick in the shirt. Except that there was no way Arthur would ever say ‘LEGO’. [He would stay in Merlin's arms as long as he was allowed.](https://goo.gl/images/k38uoX)

No question about it: Arthur would definitely be back tomorrow. And if he sang “[Everything is Awesome](https://goo.gl/images/dCxtEZ)” all the way home, no one would be any the wiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more-than-helpful glossary to answer all your pressing LEGO questions... and possibly drive you insane.

**Glossary**

ABS: Muscles which Arthur is [rather proud of](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c7be4c5dd78b2a3ee23f8c9412dcd31f/tumblr_ozukmpn4Fa1r0rzsjo9_250.gif). Also, [Acrylonitrile Butadiene Styrene](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acrylonitrile_butadiene_styrene), aka what LEGO is made out of. Accept no imitations.

AFOL: [Adult Fan of LEGO](https://78.media.tumblr.com/536d27191055bb31c90b111e87f1a139/tumblr_n4usfkpyeb1qlpa51o1_500.gif). What you should be, if you're not already.

Angry [Princess Unikitty](https://youtu.be/zvugNQhR5hs): [Character from The LEGO Movie](https://youtu.be/zvugNQhR5hs). Not to be messed with.

Blind Build: A contest to build sets without looking at the pieces. This is not nearly as easy as Merlin makes it sound. [Here's an example](https://i1.wp.com/www.brothers-brick.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Blind-Build.jpg?resize=624%2C417&ssl=1).

Brick Badge: A name tag made out of engraved bricks. The coolest kind of name tag. [Look how cool](https://www.flickr.com/groups/1491921@N24/pool/)!

Brick-built: Something built from Lego bricks instead of prefabricated parts. This is much harder, and therefore superior. Never let me see you with a BURP or LURP. Merlin, having skillz, can even make [giant spiders](https://s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/images.geeknative.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Spider-lego.jpg) out of smaller pieces and doesn't need to resort to [these](https://www.steinpalast.eu/item/images/10837/370x450/10837.JPG). (Cute, but Nimueh could conjure [better](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/8/8e/Merlin1086.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120512095313).)

 _Build in bag_ : A game where you build a set while still in its bag. [You should try it!](http://thebrickblogger.com/2014/03/the-lego-build-in-the-bag-challenge/)

BURP: Something Mordred likes to do when he's[ irritating Arthur](http://media.tumblr.com/75deb80f6b48bf9b8484f102d8206fa7/tumblr_inline_mhjv5axLCJ1qz4rgp.gif). Also, a[ Big Ugly Rock Piece](https://youtu.be/Qft7UlLdL_k). Unless you're six years old, never, under any circumstances, use one.

Castle: [The best of the LEGO themes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Castle). At least [Merlin and Morgana](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C2HxgpMXUAI9e4G.jpg) think so, but I suspect they have[ memories of a past life](http://scifiandtvtalk.typepad.com/.a/6a01348361f24a970c016301100581970d-popup) that affect this. Hopefully they won't remember each other, as most LEGO cons disapprove of[ blood on the floor](http://geekologie.com/2008/01/07/LEGO-beowulf-3.jpg).

“[Everything is Awesome](https://genius.com/Tegan-and-sara-everything-is-awesome-lyrics)”: Song from the LEGO Movie. The most awesome song ever. It's recommended that you listen to it on [repeat for ten hours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7R1nRxcICeE), and then when you go to sleep at night, it'll just [keep playing in your head](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earworm) and keep you company. Especially recommended for people who have just [lost their jobs](https://goo.gl/images/7svdcS).

Glue: “Cheating”. Also “Stupid”. Yes, [LEGOLAND Master Builders](https://www.clickorlando.com/news/do-you-have-what-it-takes-to-be-a-legoland-master-builder) use it, but they're building [giant models](https://www.legoland.com/california/legoland-california/rides-and-attractions/park-areas/miniland-usa/) that have to endure the weather. You're not. So don't do it. Besides, you wouldn't want to destroy the [resale value](https://www.bricklink.com/v2/main.page) of your bricks, would you? Those puppies [ain't cheap](https://bensbargains.com/thecheckout/bens-bytes/revealed-why-lego-toys-are-so-expensive/). And if you are [this person](https://www.parentnormal.com/blog/10-reasons-the-lego-kragle-isnt-only-for-bad-guys/), I [wash my hands of you](https://goo.gl/images/4s9XsV).

GBC: Great Ball Contraption: The cool way to move tiny balls short distances. There is a standard for modules so that they can hook together at a con to make a giant thrill ride. [See here for one example](https://youtu.be/jxMMtIxDrGk).

Impaired Build: Drunk building competitions. I've never tried it, but it sounds fun!

LEGO: A way of life. Also, never, ever, ever, ever, EVER say ‘[Legos](https://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?/forums/topic/69774-please-stop-using-lego-as-the-plural-form-for-lego-pieces/)’ online, or you'll get mocked (not MOCced, which would be much cooler!) right off the internet.

LUG: LEGO User Group, aka[ the Cool Kids](https://goo.gl/images/wkbn1P). Okay, fine, it's a [LEGO club ](https://goo.gl/images/vn8ehY)for nerds. But you should still join. [Check here to see if your city has one](https://lan.lego.com/clubs/overview/).

LURP: Little Ugly Rock Piece. It's little. It's ugly. Don't use it.[ Here's a picture](https://goo.gl/images/KnbmHC), so you know what to avoid.

MOC (“mock”): My Own Creation. Rather self-explanatory. Take some LEGO. Put it together into something new. Congrats! [You've made a MOC](https://www.flickr.com/groups/lego/).

MOCcer (“mocker”): One who mocks. Errrr… I mean, [someone who makes their own LEGO creations](https://goo.gl/images/N81eNn) (e.g. not sets and not following directions)

One-handed build: A contest where you can [only use one hand to build](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doTNF3CqwqI). Fun times!

Rube Goldberg Machine: According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rube_Goldberg_machine), “ _A Rube Goldberg machine is a deliberately complex contraption in which a series of devices that perform simple tasks are linked together to produce a domino effect in which activating one device triggers the next device in the sequence._ ” But skip the official definitions and[ just go watch this instead](https://youtu.be/qybUFnY7Y8w)

SHIP: a [Seriously Huge Investment in Parts](https://www.brothers-brick.com/tag/shiptember/), aka a crapload of money and time. Only recommended for the[ truly passionate](https://youtu.be/7bS2Uj9z2UI) (e.g. [insane](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2003082/Husband-fills-entire-540-square-foot-room-enormous-Lego-castle.html)).[ See here for one example](https://www.flickr.com/photos/legomonster/sets/72157623014225989/).

SNOT: Studs Not On Top. A building technique where the studs point in all sorts of directions. An advanced technique which everyone should learn. Some [basic info is here.](http://www.brickwiki.info/wiki/SNOT_techniques%20) (There will be a test.)

[Space](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Space): That stuff [up above your head](https://goo.gl/images/lQ4IOd), way up in the sky. For some reason, it's popular to design rockets that you can “[swoosh](https://flic.kr/p/23ehQCW)”. An important consideration is always how swooshable your flying[ aircraft](https://www.flickr.com/photos/legomonster/10351260993)/[rocket](https://goo.gl/images/UkoXJ2)/[UFO ](https://goo.gl/images/HdqYGY)is. If you can't pick it up and fly it around with all the appropriate sound effects... you fail.

Studs: Guys like [Arthur](https://goo.gl/images/Z76NSK). Alternately, the [bumps on top of many LEGO pieces](http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Stud) that will attach into the [anti-stud ](https://goo.gl/images/J8UQxL)(e.g. [Gaius](https://goo.gl/images/2PNdUF)—or the indentation on the bottom of bricks and plates)

Team Build: A building competition where you [work in a team](https://goo.gl/images/VPspZU). Duh.

Technic Pins: Pins originally used in [Technic ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Technic)sets but which are also [very useful for snapping sections of a MOC together](https://goo.gl/images/d31KhP).

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst! Come chat with us! Everyone (over 18)  
> is welcome. See here:
> 
> https://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/488.html


End file.
